


Mirror Miles

by the_widow_twankey



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil is the prince of Greenwood. From birth he was betrothed to Thorin, prince of Erebor.<br/>Neither of them like it.<br/>But don't worry if they can't last a year together before marriage they can stay out of the other's life forever; married at a distance. A year that doesn't go as planned because Smaug attacks Erebor; separating Thranduil and Thorin for a year with them keeping grudging contact with each other through magic mirrors. They haven't fallen in love yet why start now.<br/>You don't know how funny Fate can be, do you, dear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Miles

**Author's Note:**

> This is so AU it's not even funny. I'm not a reader of Tolkien's works and I'm not fully dedicated to the movies so to keep from making an ass of myself I'm doing an AU using notes from canon as I see fit. So, some notes about this fic.  
> \- Elves and dwarves life spans are the same here (300 to 400).  
> \- Thrain is King of Erebor and Oropher is King of Greenwood.  
> \- My perception of time is shit.  
> \- This is my first chapter fic so bear with me.  
> \- Rating is subject to change.  
> \- May be a bit OOC

Thranduil packed his chest in huff. He didn't want to go; he will never want to go. Bull headed dwarves with their shortness and their braids and, and, um their... rocks. He packed all his fine clothes, trinkets and baubles knowing that he won't need them for long because he and his father had a deal. If he and Prince Thorin can endure each other for at least a year and still find no will to be together then they will allow them to go their separate ways to their respective kingdoms. They will still be married, of course, but they won't have to deal with the sight of each other.

He was just putting away his jewelry box when he smells something delicious. He smiles a secret smile and turns to his bedside table to see a pastry with tea. He picked up the sweet gratefully and took a bite; delicious as always. This was one of many strange but common occurrences that have been going on since he came out of adolescence. Random little novelties and desserts always randomly showed up; usually at moments when he needed them which were mostly after visiting with the cursed line of Durin. He assumed it was an infatuated servant for he has never seen their face and more than likely they do not want him to. And he will respect those wishes so, he sends a thank you to the air hoping that they hear it and know that he is grateful and that the gift is much appreciated.

He heard his father calling for him and huffed a pouty breath into his tea. He didn't want to face that horses's ass of a dwarf...

~

_Thranduil sat quietly at his father's side while he and King Thrain talked. He had no idea what they were talking about nor did he care; he was a child and such things as agriculture and diplomacy did not interest him. And he did not yet know the irony that he himself was diplomacy on legs, or at least one half of it. The other half sat across from him looking as bored as he felt; picking at his plate at what he assumed at one point was a steamed vegetable now smashed beyond recognition from a bad run in with a utensil. Thranduil would have talked to Thorin but he did not know the boy and vice versa. So until the banquet was over all he could do was swing his short legs and look awkward._

_He was beyond relieved when he was able to go outside; he might even try to talk to their guest. He made his way down to the palace gardens only to see their guest surrounded and conversing with his guardsmen. Not above being nosy he hid behind some hydrangea bushes; he couldn't really hear him but, he could see him. From what he could see they were laughing about something while Thorin placed his hands flat on both sides of his head; wiggling them. This confused Thranduil. What could he possibly be talking about...until he put two and two together when he caught the words 'stupid elf' on the wind._

_He would be lying if he said didn't want to cry. He hasn't even said two words to the boy. Galion was right; dwarves were awful and always will be awful._

~

And to add insult to injury the oaf had the audacity to pretend he didn't know what he was talking about when he confronted him after which they learned of their betrothal and it all went downhill from there as evidenced by their families' yearly visits to each other. Visits that always ended in bickering and sometimes the occasional physical fight.

But all of that did not matter; he just needs to last a year and then he would be free.


End file.
